Kairi
, , |EnSync2 = Alyson Stoner |EnSync2n = , |EnSync3 = Ariel Winter |EnSync3n = (Junge Kairi) |JaSync = Risa Uchida |JaSync2 = Sumire Moroboshi |JaSync2n = (Junge Kairi) |Spiel1 = Kingdom Hearts |Spiel2 = Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |Spiel3 = Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days |Spiel4 = Kingdom Hearts II |Spiel5 = Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep |Spiel6 = Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance |BerichtKH = Erster Eintrag Lebte zusammen mit Sora und Riku auf der Insel des Schicksals. Zu dritt bauten sie ein Floß, das ihr Abenteuer ins Ungewisse einläutern sollte. Ein gewisses Unbehagen schien sie jedoch kurz vor der Reise zu plagen... Nach dem Untergang der Insel fehlt auch von ihr jede Spur. Ob wohl der schwache Lichtschimmer in ihrem Herzen Sora zu ihr führen wird? Zweiter Eintrag Lebte zusammen mit Sora und Riku auf der Insel des Schicksals. Ihr Herz schien beim Untergang der Insel verloren zu sein, aber es fand einen sicheren Zufluchtsort in Soras Herzen. Sie ist eine der Prinzessinen, die das Geheimnis des "Schlüssels" und seinem Schlüsselloch verborgen halten. Ihr Herzenswunsch holte Sora aus den Tiefen der Dunkelheit zurück an das Licht und verwandelte ihn wieder in einen Menschen. |BerichtCOM = Soras Freundin seit gemeinsamen Kindertagen. Sora begann seine Reise, weil er Kairi wieder finden wollte, die verschollen ist seitdem ihre Heimatinsel von der Dunkelheit vereinnahmt worden ist. Die Herzlosen hatten Kairi gefangen gehalten, doch Sora konnte sie und ihre Heimatinsel aus deren Klauen retten. Kairi wartet dort seitdem auf Rikus und Soras Rückkehr. |BerichtRR = Rikus und Soras Freundin aus gemeinsamen Kindheitstagen. Kairi ist verschollen, seit die Dunkelheit ihre Heimatinsel verschlungen hat und Riku und Sora brachen auf, um sie zu suchen. Die Herzlosen hatten Kairi gefangen gehalten, doch Sora konnte sie und ihre Heimatinsel aus deren Klauen retten. Kairi wartet dort seitdem auf Rikus und Soras Rückkehr. |BerichtKHII = Erster Eintrag Freundin von klein auf von Sora und Riku sowie eine der sieben Prinzessinnen, die der Schlüssel zur letzten Tür zum Reich der Dunkelheit sind. Vor einem Jahr wurde sie von der Dunkelheit verschlungen. Sora und Riku versuchten jeder auf seine Weise, sie zu retten. Ihnen ist es auch zu verdanken, dass sie zu ihren Heimatinseln zurückkehren konnte, doch sie hat all ihre Erinnerungen an Sora verloren und schon bald kam sie auch davon ab, die kleine Insel zu besuchen, auf der sie immer alle zusammen gespielt hatten. Zweiter Eintrag Freundin von klein auf von Sora und Riku sowie eine der sieben Prinzessinnen, die der Schlüssel zur letzten Tür zum Reich der Dunkelheit sind. Sie hatte all ihre Erinnerungen an Sora verloren, doch seit diese wiedergekehrt sind, wächst ihr Wunsch, Sora wiederzusehen, mit jeden Tag. Sie gelangte durch ein dunkles Portal nach Twilight Town, wo sie sich mit Hayner, Pence und Olette anfreundete, bevor sie von Axel entführt wurde. Sie hofft vom ganzen Herzen, dass sie Sora wiedersehen kann. |BerichtCoded = Ein Mädchen aus Radiant Garden. Fügung brachte sie zu den Inseln des Schicksals, wo sie Sora und seine Freunde traf. Als eine der Prinzessinnen mit reinem Herzen wurde sie einst gar von der Dunkelheit angegriffen. Lange Zeit war sie von Sora und Riku getrennt, wurde am Ende vieler Widrigkeiten aber wieder mit ihren Freunden vereint. Derzeit lebt sie in ihrer Heimat. |BerichtBBS = Ein geheimnisvolles Mädchen, das die Kraft besitzt, die Unversierten zu vertreiben. Sie verfügt über ein Herz angefüllt mit reinem Licht. }} Aussehen Persönlichkeit Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Kairi lebt mit ihrer Großmutter in Radiant Garden. Eines Tages wird sie von einer Gruppe Unversierten angegriffen und begegnet Aqua und König Micky, welche beide ein reines Licht in ihrem Herzen spüren können, was beweist, dass sie eine Prinzessin der Herzen ist. Als sie fast von den Gegnern gefangen wird, schließen Aqua und König Micky sich zusammen, um sie zu beschützen. Nachdem die Unversierten besiegt sind, verschwindet König Micky. Daraufhin gibt Kairi Aqua die Blumen, die sie gepflückt hat, bevor die Unversierten kommen und Aqua erhält das Schlüsselschwert Schicksalswink, indem sie auf Kairis Kette einen Schutzzauber spricht. Sie geht zurück zu ihrer Großmutter, die ihr die Legende von Licht und Dunkelheit erzählt. Im Abspann wird sie gezeigt, während sie Blumen pflückt, aber auf einmal aufblickt, als hätte sie etwas gespürt. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Ein Jahr nach den Geschehnissen von Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep wird Radiant Garden von Dunkelheit heimgesucht und jeder Bewohner wird in verschiedene Welten geschleudert. Während eines Meteorschauers taucht Kairi am Strand von der Insel des Schicksals auf, was dem Zauber von Aqua zu verdanken war. Daraufhin wird sie von Sora gefunden. Kairi befreundet sich eng mit Sora und Riku, die beide um ihre Aufmerksamkeit kämpfen. Das unterstützt sie oft, obwohl sie nicht weiß, dass es um ihre Aufmerksamkeit geht und es nicht einfach nur unschuldige Kabbeleien sind. Sie hat keine Erinnerungen an ihr Leben vor der Insel des Schicksals, was Riku und Sora fasziniert und anstachelt, neue Welten zu sehen, da sie das Leben auf der Insel des Schicksals leid sind. Daraufhin bauen sie ein Floß, um anderen Welten zu sehen. Doch vorher wird die Insel von Herzlosen angegriffen und Sora trifft Kairi am geheimen Ort. Sie dreht sich zu ihm um, traurig und etwas krank aussehend, bis ein heftiger Windstoß Kairi zu Sora wirft. Sora will sie auffangen, doch sie löst sich auf, kurz bevor sie ihn erreicht, und verliert ihr Herz in Soras Körper. Damit wird sie der Hauptantrieb für Soras und Rikus Reise, die beide Kairi retten wollen. Doch Riku wird von Malefiz manipuliert, indem sie ihn glauben lässt, dass Sora sich nicht um ihn oder Kairi kümmert, weswegen die beiden Jungen miteinander kämpfen. Während seiner Reise sieht er viele Bilder in seinen Gedanken, doch er weiß nicht, dass das Kairis Erinnerungen sind. Erst, als er nach seinem Kampf mit Leon aufwacht und Yuffie sieht, die er für Kairi hält, erzählt sie ihm, wer sie wirklich ist. Sie taucht während seiner Reise oft in seinen Gedanken auf. Riku findet sie zuerst, doch sie ist bewusstlos und ohne Leben. Da sie, als sie ihr Herz verloren hatte, keinen Funken Dunkelheit in ihrem Herzen hatte, blieb sie von der Dunkelheit verschont. In die leeren Versprechen Malefiz glaubend, macht er sich auf die Suche und denkt, dass er allein Kairi retten kann. In Nimmerland findet er sie endlich, oder eher ihren bewußtlosen Körper, was zu einem schmerzvollen Wiedersehen mit Riku führt: Dieser ist sehr aggressiv und Sora landet schließlich zusammen mit Wendy in einem Käfig, damit er nicht zu Kairi kann. Als Sora endlich zu ihrer Zelle kommt, streckt er verzweifelt eine Hand nach ihr aus, doch ohne dass sie aufwacht. Riku nimmt sie mit, mit einer neuen Idee, wo Kairis Herz sein könnte. Schließlich folgt er Riku zu Malefiz Versteck in Hollow Bastion, wo er mehr über Kairi erfährt. Ansem, der von Riku Besitz ergriffen hat, enthüllt ihm, dass Kairis Herz die ganze Zeit in ihm selbst war. Weiterhin ist Kairi eine Prinzessin der Herzen, ein Mensch, der keinen Funken Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen trägt, und muss das Schlüsselloch von Hollow Bastion öffnen. Riku versucht, Kairis Herz aus Sora herauszureißen, wird aber besiegt. Sora sieht daraufhin keine andere Möglichkeit mehr und tötet sich selbst mit dem Schlüsselschwert, um Kairis Herz zu befreien, und wird zu einem Herzlosen. Als Kairi aufwacht und den fallenden Sora auffangen will, verschwindet er. Kairi will nicht glauben, dass Sora tot ist, und kämpft alleine mit Donald und Goofy gegen die Herzlosen. Nachdem Ansem sie töten will, aber von Riku aufgehalten wird, flieht sie zusammen mit den anderen. Doch als sie Soras Herzlosen entdeckt, kann sie nicht ohne ihn fliehen, läuft zu ihm und beschützt ihn vor den anderen Herzlosen, indem sie ihn umarmt, woraufhin er sich zurückverwandelt. Die Gruppe verlässt Hollow Bastion, wo man nun erfährt, dass dies ihre Heimat ist und geht zu Die Stadt Traverse, wo Leon und die anderen Kairi beschützen können. Sora trifft Kairi in den unterirdischen Kanälen, wo sie ihm erzählt, dass dieser Ort sie an ihren geheimen Platz erinnert. Obwohl Kairi helfen will, Riku zu befreien und die Dunkelheit aufhalten will, erlaubt Sora ihr das nicht und sagt ihr, dass er nicht will, dass sie verletzt wird und scherzt, dass sie nur im Weg wäre. Er sagt ihr auch, da sie ja eins waren, wären sie immer zusammen. Hier wird nun enthüllt, dass Kairis Stimme Sora aus der Dunkelheit geholt hat. Sie gibt ihm ihren Glücksbringer und verspricht, auf ihn zu warten. Am Ende des Spiels sieht man sie auf der Insel des Schicksals nach Soras Kampf mit Ansem, wo sie ziemlich verwirrt ist. Kurz bevor sie zurück geschickt wird, verspricht Sora zu ihr zurückzukommen, nachdem er König Mickey und Riku gefunden hat. Danach wird sie zu der Insel des Schicksals teleportiert und sieht, wie die Insel sich erholt. Nachdem sich die Welten erholt haben, geht Kairi zu ihrem und Soras geheimen Platz und sieht die Bilder, die Sora und sie vor Jahren an die Wand gemalt hatten. Als sie das Bild sieht, wo Sora ihr eine Paopu-Frucht gibt, fängt sie an zu weinen und malt etwas hinzu. Jetzt zeigt das Bild sie und Sora, die sich gegenseitig eine Papu-Frucht geben. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Obwohl Kairi so gut wie gar nicht in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories auftaucht, spielt sie doch eine wichtige Rolle als antreibende Kraft und Licht gleichsam für Riku und für Sora. In Wirklichkeit wartet sie die ganze Zeit auf Rikus und Soras Rückkehr. In Soras Geschichte will ihr Niemand, Naminé, Kairis Platz in Soras Herzen einnehmen. Doch sie sagt später, dass sie niemals hätte Kairis Platz einnehmen können, und das sie nur ein Schatten von ihr sei, also ihr Niemand. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories wird ihr Gesicht gezeigt, als Sora sich daran erinnert, dass Kairi sein Schatz ist und nicht Naminé. Als sie Sora in Schlaf versetzt, meint sie, wenn er sich an Kairi erinnern würde, würden seine Erinnerungen schneller zurückkehren. Also sah er in sein Herz und fand Kairi. In Rikus Geschichte quält Zexion Riku mit einer Illusion von Kairi, genau wie er sie mit Tidus, Selphie und Wakka hatte. Naminé nahm auch hier Kairis Gestalt an, um Riku bei der Kontrolle seines Lichtes und seiner Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen zu helfen. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Kairi taucht in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days nur kurz auf, nachdem Roxas am 49. Tag aus seinem Koma erwacht, gibt Xion ihm eine Muschel. Als Roxas sie an sein Ohr hält, sieht man eine Rückblende aus Kingdom Hearts, wo man Sora und Kairi sieht, wie sie den Sonnenuntergang beobachten. Später, in Xions Traum, sieht man einer anderen Rückblende, wo man Kairi sehen kann, wie sie Sora aufweckt. Kairi wird außerdem im Gespräch zwischen Riku und Xion auf der Insel des Schicksals erwähnt. Während dieser Zeit wird vermutet, dass Kairi ein ganz normales Leben führt und immer noch auf Soras und Rikus Rückkehr wartet, obwohl ihre Erinnerungen an Sora vielleicht etwas lückenhaft sein könnten, da Naminé sich in die Erinnerungen von Sora einmischt. In dieser Zeit ist sie nur mit Selphie, Tidus und Wakka zusammen. Roxas erwähnt in seinem Tagebuch auch, dass er in einer Erinnerung Kairi gesehen hat, und sie wie Xion aussieht. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Die nun 15 Jahre alte Kairi lebt ihr normales Leben auf der Insel des Schicksals. Sie besucht zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin Selphie die Schule und ist merklich gewachsen, nun mit längeren Haaren und feminineren Körperbau. Es wird vermutet, dass sie die meiste ihrer Zeit mit Hausaufgaben, Nachdenken (vor allem über Sora) und rumhängen mit Selphie, Wakka und Tidus verbracht hat – die alle heil zurück zu der Insel des Schicksals gekommen sind. Sie ist zurückhaltender, schüchterner und überlegter geworden, nun mit der Weisheit der Jahre gesegnet. Sie ist nicht so frech und draufgängerisch wie im ersten Teil, aber immer noch heiter und gesellschaftsfreudig. Sie akzeptiert, dass Riku und Sora Pflichten zu erfüllen haben, doch das hält sie nicht davon ab, darüber nachzudenken, wie sie ihnen helfen kann. Sie vermisst Sora stark, doch die meisten ihrer Erinnerungen an ihn sind durch Naminé verblasst. Eines Tages, als sie mit Selphie nach Hause geht, tritt ihr Herz in Kontakt mit dem Jungen namens Roxas, der sich später als Soras Niemand herausstellt. Roxas wollte Naminé erreichen, doch anstatt ihrer sprach er zu Kairi. Während diesem Gespräch bringt Roxas Sora ins Spiel, und als Kairi nach seinem Namen fragt, tadelt Sora selbst, der ja eigentlich schlafen sollte, sie dafür, ihn vergessen zu haben, und scherzt, dass er nun beleidigt wäre. Roxas als Medium benutzend gibt er ihr scherzhaft einen Tipp. Kurz danach schreibt Kairi eine Flaschenpost an Sora, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn vielleicht erreichen möge und erinnert sich nun an alles, auch seinen Namen. ("Fängt mit "S" an... Stimmt's, Sora?") Eines Tages taucht Axel auf der Insel des Schicksals auf und befiehlt ihr, mit ihm zu kommen. Sie weigert sich, bis eine Gruppe von Dämmerlingen auftaucht. Als ein Bellen hinter ihr ertönt, sieht sie einen anderen Weg. Daraufhin rennt sie durch einen Korridor der Finsternis mit Pluto nach Twilight Town, wo sie Hayner, Pence und Olette trifft. Sie kümmern sich um sie und die drei verstehen sich auf Anhieb gut mit ihr, bis sie ihnen erzählt, wen sie sucht. Zu ihrer Freude kennen die drei Sora und versprechen ihr, bei der Suche nach ihm zu helfen. Unglücklicherweise wird sie vorher von Axel aufgespürt, was auch nicht vom eingreifen der drei verhindert werden kann. Doch Saïx findet Kairi und nimmt sie im Schloss, das niemals war als Gefangene, da dies Sora wütend macht und er somit mehr Herzlose tötet. Kairi verzweifelt und gibt alle Hoffnung auf, bis sie von ihrem Niemand, Naminé befreit wird. Naminé führt sie durch einen Korridor der Dunkelheit und sagt ihr, dass sie an sich glauben soll. Sie fliehen zusammen, bis Saïx sie mit zwei Berserkern aufhält und ihr anbietet, sie zu Sora zu bringen. Nachdem sie sich weigert, will Saïx die Berserker auf sie hetzen, doch er wird von Riku aufgehalten. Naminé enthüllt die Identität der vermummten Figur und Kairi zieht ihm seine Kapuze ab. Obwohl Riku nun aussieht wie Xehanorts Herzloser, sieht sie darüber hinweg und freut sich einfach, dass ihr bester Freund wieder da ist. Riku führt sie zu Sora, der von Herzlosen angegriffen wird. Er gibt Kairi ein Schlüsselschwert und sie kämpft mit großer Bravour die Herzlosen nieder. Danach wird sie mit Sora vereint, die sich umarmen. Sie hielt Riku auf, der die beiden verlassen will, und zeigt Sora, dass es wirklich Riku ist. Die drei besiegen zusammen mit Donald und Goofy, Luxord und Saïx, um endlich zu Xemnas zu kommen. Kairi ist eher ein Anhängsel in diesem Kampf als eine wirkliche Mitstreiterin – in Luxords Kampf wird sie in Karten eingeschlossen und in Saïx' Kampf wird sie in einer Barriere gefangen gehalten. Nachdem Sora und Riku Xemnas besiegt haben, aktiviert Naminé ein Portal, durch das Donald und Goofy zurück können. Kairi vereint sich hier mit ihrem Niemand und Sora folgt einfach ihrem Beispiel. Kairi geht durch das Tor, doch als Riku und Sora dadurch wollen, schließt sich es und sie müssen erneut gegen Xemnas kämpfen. Nachdem sie Xemnas besiegt haben, kehren Sora und Riku zum dunklen Meer zurück. Kairis Brief erreicht Sora doch noch und sein Gedanke an Kairi weckt sein Licht in ihm. Das Tor zum Licht öffnet sich und Sora und Riku kehren zu der Insel des Schicksals zurück. Sora gibt ihr ihren Glücksbringer zurück und sagt ihr "Wir - Wir sind zurück!!" und Kairi fügt hinzu "Ihr seit zuhause... Für einen kleinen Moment werden Roxas und Naminé gezeigt, die sich gegenseitig anlächeln. Kurz nachdem König Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Jiminy Grille, Dagobert Duck, Tick, Trick und Track zu Schloss Disney zurück gekehrt sind, reden Sora und Riku über das Tor zum Licht, bis Kairi zu ihnen läuft und ihre Namen ruft. Kairi gibt ihm einen Brief mit dem Siegel von König Mickey. Das Trio liest den Brief, auch wenn der Spieler den Inhalt des Briefes nicht sehen kann. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Man kann sie zusammen mit Riku und Sora in einer Szene sehen, in der die drei den Brief des Königs lesen. Der Brief Nachdem sie sich wieder an Sora erinnert schreibt sie eine Flaschenpost an ihn, und hofft, dass diese ihn irgendwie erreicht. Das geschieht tatsächlich am Ende von Kingdom Hearts 2, sie wird am dunklen Meridian angespült, wo Riku sie liest und anschließend Sora gibt der sie ebenfalls liest. Folgendes steht drin: Ich denke stets an dich, ganz gleich wo du auch bist, Wir beten, dass all die Sorgen schwinden und hoffen, dass unsere Herzen verschmelzen. Nun schreite ich voran, um diesen einen Traum zu verwirklichen. Aber wer weiß? Vielleicht ist es nicht so schwer, eine neue Reise anzutreten oder hat sie gar schon begonnen? Es gibt so viele Welten. Doch sind sie alle verbunden, unter demselben Firmament, mit demselben Schicksal. Glücksbringer In Kingdom Hearts tauchte zum ersten Mal eine Art Glücksbringer aus Thalassa-Muscheln auf, den Kairi selbst gemacht hatte, bevor sie mit Sora und Riku mit dem Floß aufbrechen wollte. Aus fünf Thalassa-Muscheln, die sie mit rosigem Faden im Kreuzstich verbindet, bildet sie einen Stern. Auf einer der Muscheln hat sie ein Gesicht und Haaransätze gezeichnet. In dem Hohlraum, in der Mitte des Glücksbringers, hat sie auch eine kleine Krone draufgemacht.thumb|300px *'Thalassa '''kommt aus dem Griechischen und bedeutet '''Meer.' *So ein Glücksbringer taucht unteranderem auch in anderen Teilen der Kingdom Hearts Reihe auf. Vom Aussehen ähneln sie sich nicht immer aber, z.B. in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep hat Aqua auch Glücksbringer in drei Farben für die drei Hauptfiguren gemacht. Naminé hat einen "gefälschten" Glücksbringer gemacht, der die Form einer Papufrucht hat, welches aber sowohl an Sora, als auch an Replika Riku gegeben wurde. *Das Gesicht, dass Kairi gezeichnet hat, scheint das von Sora zu ähneln. *Die Sternenform ist womöglich mit der der Papufrucht zu vergleichen. Außerdem soll es die gleche Wirkung zu haben, unswar, dass man sich immer wiederfindet und das Schicksal einen bindet. Halskette Ihre Halskette ist für sie sehr wichtig, auch wenn sie in der Story kaum Beachtung findet, zumindest bis Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Da sie ihre Kette schon vor dem Überfall der Unversierten in Radiant Garden hatte und sie das einzige ist, was sie mit ihrer Vergangenheit vereint, ist sie sehr wichtig für sie, was dadurch bekräftigt wird, dass sie diese Kette niemals auszieht, sogar eines Nachts, als die Insel des Schicksals von Dunkelheit erfüllt werden, hat sie diese an. Zudem hat sie nur diese Kette zu der Insel des Schicksals geführt. Dank dem Zauber von Aqua wird Kairi durch sie beschützt und es kann sein, dass sie als Prinzessin der Herzen diesen Zauber spürt. Auf jeden Fall war diese Kette wichtig genug, dass ein Merchandise heraus gebracht hat, dass eine aus Mondstein gefertigte perfekte Replik ihrer Kette ist. Allerdings war das auch nicht sehr anspruchsvoll, da Kairis Kette so gut wie nie groß, scharf und klar gezeigt wird. thumb|Kairis Kette von Square Enix Eine merkwürdige Gegebenheit ist, dass Kairis Kette auf ihren Artworks immer knallgelb und ziemlich rund dargestellt wird, auf jedem dieser Artworks und auf den Computer-Grafiken immer weiß bis gelb. Im Spiel ist sie dann ganz weiß, oder gar kein Stein mehr, sondern eine tränenförmige Perle. Die Frage nach dem Warum wurde nie beantwortet. Kräfte Kräfte als Prinzessin der Herzen *Sie kann mit den anderen sechs Prinzessinnen das finale Schlüsselloch in Hollow Bastion öffnen. Das könnte man als Hauptfähigkeit ansehen. *Kairi hat wohl auch eingeschränkt magische Fähigkeiten, da sie Sora aus seiner Herzlosen-Gestalt holen kann. *Seit alle anderen Prinzessinnen bewiesen haben, dass sie die Dunkelheit zurückhalten können und anderen Leuten verschiedene Fähigkeiten geben können, gibt es keinen Zweifel mehr, dass Kairi das auch kann. *Aqua hat einen Zauberspruch auf Kairis Halskette gesprochen, sodass Kairi, sollte die Dunkelheit sie irgendwann einmal verschlingen, ihr Licht den Weg weisen wird. Diese Kette hat sie zu der Insel des Schicksals geführt. *Sie kann Dunkelheit aufspüren, genauso wie alle anderen Prinzessinnen der Herzen. Wahrscheinlich hat sie die Dunkelheit auf der Insel des Schicksals gespürt, bevor sie kam, was erklären könnte, warum sie da stand. Schlüsselschwert Kairis Fähigkeiten im Kampf sind eingeschränkt. Kairi kann nicht viel tun, wenn sie mal in Gefahr ist und Riku und Sora müssen ihr oft zu Hilfe kommen, deswegen wird sie oft gefangen genommen, was man deutlich sieht, als Axel sie ohne große Mühe trotz Anstrengung Kairis durch den Korridor der Dunkelheit zerrt. In der Welt, die niemals war, gibt Riku ihr ein Schlüsselschwert, was aus ihren Erinnerungen an die Insel des Schicksals geschaffen wurde (zu Teilen auch durch den Zusammenstoß mit Aqua) und womit sie kräftig Herzlose besiegt. Sie ist sehr erfahren damit und konnte zahlreiche Herzlose damit besiegen, was wiederum heißt, dass sie sich sehr gut selbstverteidigen kann. Nach ihrem Kampf ruft Donald, wie gut sie war. Kairi kann ein Schlüsselschwert führen, weil sie viele Jahre zuvor Aquas Schlüsselschwert berührt hat. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance ist in der geheimen Ende zu sehen, dass Kairi als Schlüsselschwertträgerin trainiert wird um im Kampf gegen die Echte Organisation XIII mitzukämpfen. Trivia *Ein Teil ihres Namens ("Kai") ist im Japanischen "Meer" (海; ihr ganzer Name ist homophon mit dem Wort für "Nautische Meile" (海里 oder 浬)). *Der Grund, warum Kairi zu der Insel des Schicksals zurückgekehrt ist und nicht nach Hollow Bastion, wo sie eigentlich herkam, ist, dass Menschen zu der Welt zurückkehren, wo sie vor der Dunkelheit waren. Es könnte auch was damit zu tun haben, dass "Zuhause ist, wo das Herz ist." *Der Austausch der Papu-Früchte zwischen Sora und Kairi könnte ein Symbol der Liebe oder ewiger Verbundenheit sein. *In der letzten Szene von Another Side, Another Story wird ein Prototyp der 15 Jahre alten Kairi gezeigt. *Aqua und Kairi haben viel gemeinsam, sie basteln aus Papu-Früchten und Muscheln Glücksbringer. Ihre Namen stehen in irgendeiner Weise für Wasser und beide haben blaue Augen. Diese gewaltigen Ähnlichkeiten sind vielleicht nicht nur Zufall, seitdem Aqua Kairi in Radiant Garden getroffen hat. *Genauso wie Sora sich mit Donald und Goofy anfreundet und Riku sich mit König Micky anfreundet, hat Kairi ihren Disney-Freund in Pluto gefunden, der sie in der Welt, die niemals war, beschützt. *Kairi besitzt quasi zwei Niemande: Naminé und Xion. Letztere ist eigentlich nur eine Visualisierung von Soras Erinnerungen an Kairi, jedoch wird sie als Mitglied der Organisation XIII benutzt. *Als Sora in Trance verfällt und Kairis Erinnerungen besucht, sehen wir eine junge Version von ihr in der Bibliothek des Schlosses von Radiant Garden, was entweder heißen könnte, dass sie tatsächlich eine Prinzessin ist oder das Schloss von gewöhnlichen Mitbürgern besucht werden durfte. *Als Kairi in der Welt, die niemals war, ein Schlüsselschwert von Riku bekommt, nimmt sie die gleiche Kampfpose ein wie Aqua, da sie in Radiant Garden als kleines Kind wohl Aqua kämpfen gesehen hat, wird sie ihre Pose nachgemacht haben. Allerdings besitzt sie ja keine Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit in Radiant Garden und hat es nur unterbewusst getan. *Der Brief, den Kairi am Anfang von Kingdom Hearts II geschrieben hat, ist in der deutschen Anleitung von Kingdom Hearts abgedruckt, obwohl das Spiel zeitlich ein Jahr vor Kingdom Hearts II spielt. *Die Szene, in der Axel Kairi von der Insel des Schicksals holen will, ist im Manga deutlicher, da dort die Dämmerlinge nicht auf Axel hören, sondern auf ihn losgehen, anstelle von Kairi. Kategorie:Schlüsselschwertträger